The Wedding Planner
by Live Freely
Summary: Sharon and Andy decided to plan the wedding themselves, but the kids wanted to help. Knowing Sharon she want to keep it small, and intimate. (Written during the hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding Planner

Sharon and Andy decided to plan the wedding themselves, but the kids wanted to help. Knowing Sharon she want to keep it small, and intimate.

( **Written during the hiatus** )

Chapter 1

With her head down most of the morning Andy knew that she did not have a minute to get any tea. So he made his way to the break room. The halls were quiet, and empty this early morning which made him think that they may get a very bad case soon. The quiet before the storm. He shook his self out of this doom, and gloom thoughts making his way to the murder room only to hear Julio, and Buzz teasing Provenza. With a smile he walked by on his way to Sharon's office. Not surprising that she had not move a muscle since he left five minutes ago.

He knocked once before opening the door, "Hey, got a second", slowly walking into the room.

"For you all the time in the world", putting down her pen, and closing the folder in front of her.

He presented her with a cup of tea only to exit the office coming back with a small box with her favorite chocolate. He sat down as he handed it to her making her smile. She quirked her eyebrow at him taking the box opening it to see what treat he got her. She laughed at the hand written note on the inside.

"I know you haven't had a break since we got in this morning, and it's too early for lunch so a snack to hold you over until then", shrugging his shoulders.

"Since we have no case do want to go over the guest list for the wedding?" putting his hands up, "I know that you like to keep things separate, but we have no case, and all our paperwork are completed. We are not letting this get in the way of doing our work", he stated.

"Ok, but don't you mention that to anyone", pointing a finger at him.

"Scouts honor", holding up his fingers.

"Andy you were never a scout", she said laughing as she pulled out her wedding journal.

The moment was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Just great never a moment to ourselves", she shrugged her shoulders at him as he got up to leave her office.

The afternoon passed slowly for the team, but Sharon was called into a meeting with Chief Howard. When she came back the team was packing up to go home. With her jacket, and purse she stood in the murder room with her team.

As they gathered up their belongings and shut down their computer she tried to get their attention which was hard against the noise they were making.

A loud whistle had everyone frozen in place, "Ok good I have your attention", as Andy rolled his eyes at them. The Captain has something she has to say".

"Ye gods Flynn you just damaged my hearing", a whining Louie sat down looking to the Captain.

With a smirk, "Thank you", pulling him closer to her.

As the team saw her pulled Andy close they knew it was a serious conversation. They all sat down at their desk hoping it was all good news.

'Ah… we… I mean Andy proposal last night and I said yes", smiling at the team.

A loud cheer was heard with everyone quickly getting out of their chairs to hug them both. Well almost everyone. Louie lean back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"Sir you already knew right", as Julio turn to Provenza.

'Of course I knew I saw the ring, the very expensive ring he decided to buy. Well it's not my money but very good choice Flynn".

"Thank you Lt. I agree it was a great choice", laughing with the team.

"Oh one last thing before you go we are off this weekend, and would like to know if you guys can make it to the party we are having on Saturday".

"Oh we will be there have no doubt. Free food, and alcohol count me in. Flynn owns me for dragging me all over LA to find the perfect ring", raising his hands in quote.

The rest of the team assured Sharon, and Andy they will be there even if they get a case. They said a final goodbyes before leaving. Sharon and Andy stood in the middle of the murder room with big smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The drive to the condo was fast because they left early from work today. They talked and teased each about what took place in the murder room a few minutes ago.

Entering the quiet condo, "First lets order take out, and then the wedding guest list".

After a quiet shower to wash off the day they were in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. As he close the door Sharon already had the table set so they could eat. They sat on the balcony after dinner.

"Ok let's do this", pulling out her wedding journal.

"Seriously you have a wedding journal", as he looked at his yellow pad.

"I will go first, and tell you the names that I have on my list".

"Nicole, Ben and our grandsons, John (Andy's Son), Louie and Patrice, Amy and Cooper, Buzz, Mike and Cathy, Julio and Mark, Dr. Morales, Kendall, Andrea, Mason, Fritz, Dr. Joe and Nolan.

"So who do you have?" putting down his pen looking at her to start.

"Let's see I am going to skip the team since you already have them. Is that ok?" as she wrote in her journal.

"Fine with me because it does not make any sense repeating the name again since we will be making a final list anyways".

"So who do you have on your list?"

She listed Emily, Rusty and Ricky. Looking up she shrugged her shoulders as in that's it.

"Ok, so we can actually make the finally list right now", as Andy gave her his list to add to hers.

"Well we don't really have a lot of names on this list", writing as she spoke with her head down.

"You did not want a big wedding, and I agreed so I think the list is perfect the way it is", pulling his phone out to see what time it was.

"Now that the guest list is done our next project to tackle is the food, then flowers, and then the venue for the reception", leaning over to kiss her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No just a text from Provenza wanted to know what we are doing for lunch tomorrow because he does not want to eat Patrice food after the healthy the dinner he just had tonight".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day came early with a roll out. Andy left Sharon in bed. It was close to lunch when they made their way to the office. He called to get her order for lunch.

"Some salad with chicken, and yogurt for desert", getting up from her desk to walk out her door to the murder room.

Not long after the lunch was delivered to the murder room. The team made their way to the break room to have lunch. Happy to eat something after their early morning. Sharon made her way to join the team in the break room. As she entered the room she saw how tired the team looked already. She gave Andy a nod as she entered the room.

"You ok", as she sat next to him.

"Yes just got off the phone with Chief Pope wanting to see how the case was going", rolling her eyes.

"Leave it to the Pope to always be behind the ball", taking a sip of his water.

 **(When I wrote this they had not yet announced the new female detective joining the team. It's the reason why she is not on the guest list.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I am so happy the day is over", as she remove her purse, jacket, gun and badge", hugging Andy.

"Me too, me too, pulling her to the kitchen when they heard a noise emitting from the kitchen.

"Oh, Rusty what is all this?" hugging him as Andy handed her a glass of water.

"Well you guys have been very busy these last few weeks, and I wanted to pitch in to help anyway that I can. The food will be ready in a few minutes giving you time to wash up while I set the table, is that ok", looking at his Mom and then Andy.

The dinner passed with lots of laughs, talk of the wedding list, what Rusty was doing at school and how he enjoyed his time working with Andrea?

"Mom are you stress with all this wedding planning. I know that you are brilliant in multi-tasking, but still planning a wedding is not something that you do every day", as he cleaned up the dishes.

"It has its tough areas, but I am really enjoying this a lot more than I though. Andy is helping me every step of the way. The wedding party is very small and we are able to keep the cost down doing all of this ourselves".

"If I can help just let me know even Ricky, Emily, and Nicole have been asking me if you need any help. I told them that you have not ask for any help, and I think that Patrice is helping you some".

'Well, honey I will keep that in mind", leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before making her way down the hall to join Andy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rusty made his way to the kitchen not able to sleep because Nicole, and Emily kept texting him for information about the wedding. They were a little scared asking Mom about helping. They did not want to add any more stress right now.

As he grabbed a bottle of water he could not help but think of his sisters. Their eagerness to help, but not wanting to get their heads chewed off for asking every day to help with the wedding. Because Mom was so adamant of wanted to keep it very small, and wanted to take care of everything herself.

He was not surprised when his phone started to go off alerting him to several text messages. It made him scared to look. He looked outside as he made his way to the table where his phone sat.

"Oh, man I am not the one even getting married", voicing out loud.

He texted back, but knew a three way call was the best way to try, and get to whatever the issue at hand was. He made his way to his room to have some privacy because he did not want to have to explain to his Mom what was sure to put with him in the middle of all this.

"Hey, what's with all the texting? You do know that I am not the one getting married right", sitting down on his bed. He pulled the laptop to face him to see the two occupants that he was talking to.

"Sorry we know, but Mom and Andy just keep saying that they are fine, and don't need any help. And with me so far away it is very hard to do anything about it. So that is where you come in to be a spy, and tell us what is really going on little brother?" with a big smile on her face.

"I knew I would end up in the middle of all this".

"Hey, you are the youngest and still leaving at home", Nicole said giggling.

"Still not fair I am not trying to get my head blow off you know. I did ask Mom if she needed any help at dinner, and she said she, and Andy have it under control so I left it at that".

"Shh! um… I think Mom is coming down the hall", as he lean over quieting the two so he can hear.

A knock on the door had Sharon opening before Rusty can even say come in.

"Hey, what's up?" sounding out of breath as he quickly closed his computer turning around to face the door.

She raised her eyebrow at his weird behavior since dinner. This only confirmed something was up.

"Are you ok?"

"What?'….Ah… Fine. Why do you ask?"

Shaking her head "I heard a noise so I came to check to see if you were ok".

"I was thirsty and needed a bottle of water".

"OK good night. I love you".

"Love you too".

"Why are you smiling?" he asked setting his book to the side.

"Our kids and thinking on how little they know us sometimes", reaching over to link her hand in his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they made their way into the elevator Andy phone alerted him to a text. He pulled his phone hoping that it was not a case they just got. He started to laugh as he read the text but choice not to reply.

Sharon lifted her head from the folder she was reading to give him a curious look.

"Care to share?" as she closed the folder giving him her full attention.

'You were right, and I know you never get tired of hearing it so stop smiling".

"Right about what?" as she giggled.

"The kids are up to something if this text Nicole sent me is a good indication", showing her the text he just received.

In her no non-sense voice Sharon read out loud "I will be in the area and will stop by with lunch for the whole team. See you guys later, love Nicole".

"Well, let the games begin. I for one will be very curious to see how she approaches the subject of wanted to help with the wedding. I knew that she, Emily, and Rusty was facing timing last night".

Andy turned his phone over as he typed in a response.

"What did you reply back?"

"Ok".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The morning passed without much incident. The team worked on the previous day report. As lunch approached Nicole and Rusty came over with lunch.

"Good Afternoon, everyone I come bearing some delicious lunch", she said smiling as she looked around the room.

"Hey let us be the judge of that, little Flynn", taking the bags as Provenza rolled his eyes at her".

That only made Nicole giggled more because of her father, and Louie's friendship. Also being a married couple like Sharon calls them so she did not take offensive to his grumpy attitude.

Sharon and Andy were still in her office going over some files so they did not notice Nicole, or even Rusty in the murder room.

"So how is the wedding planning going?" asked Julio turning in his chair to face Nicole and Rusty.

"Ah… Well we are not sure about that", he said looking around the room. "They keep saying they have it all under control. But Nicole, and Emily keep asking me about it like I am the one planning it".

"Hence her visit today in the murder room. She wanted to see if she can get Mom, and Andy to tell her what's going on and see if she can volunteer to help them do anything", pointing a finger at Nicole.

"What?" I am very persuasive just you watch before I leave there today I will be doing a wedding task to help Sharon out".

"Well I see a perfect opportunity for a bet", as Provenza opened his top draw to write the team names down and how much they were willing to bet?"

The room became very quiet as Sharon, and Andy finally noticed Nicole, and Rusty talking to the team in the murder room. Andy made his way to the door opening it to let Sharon pass.

As she passed he whispered "Show time, are you ready?"

She just smiled and pulled on his tie as a way of letting him know that she was more than ready.

With everyone now with a full plate in front of them they all took a seat in the break room to enjoy the meal from Nicole. Maybe something was going in the Flynn/Raydor household for Nicole to show up with food, but they were not going to question, or get in the middle of whatever it is.

"So Commander how is the wedding plans coming along?" asked Julio putting a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Before Sharon, or Andy could answer Nicole piped in, "Yes, how are things coming along? I could be of great help you know since, I helped plan my own wedding just a few years ago", looking with all seriousness at the couple.

The team quickly sensed there was something brewing on the surface, and was very interested to have a front row seat. Since the Commander and Lieutenant got to together is has been fun to see how their kids interact not only with each other, but together against the couple when they wanted something. They say there is strength in numbers, and the Commander and Lt. are always outnumbered.

With a smirk on her face Sharon turn to address Julio, and everyone else. She knew that by now the whole team was interested, and curious in what was going on.

"Well we have the guest list all finalized already, so one down, and not many to go. I am really liking the process of planning the wedding just Andy and myself. I am sure if we need any help we will ask for it when the time is right".

Julio looked to Nicole, and shrugged his shoulder as to say I tried, and you are now on our own kid.

With a nod of her head Nicole turn to Rusty only to have him roll his eyes.

"So, mom do you have the flowers, music, food, and all the other small stuff all done yet. You know we can all give you our ideas. You guys of course will have the final say".

Sharon and Andy knew that the kids were trying to do. But little did they know they already had a wedding planner they were working with. But as punishment for butting into the annulment process when she told them not to. They needed to learn a lesson. All four of them.

'Yes, Rusty we can and are handling it all because believe it, or not we are very capable adults. We help planned our first wedding so this is not new".

"It was like the beginning of time", blurting it out.

The team was not expecting the comment so it took a minute for it to register. They all laughed except for Sharon and Andy. The glare sent his way had him leaning back slightly in his chair.

"Sorry", he grumble under his breath.

Nicole and Rusty ad nauseam throw ideas, and helpful hints on how they all can help them especially Andy so it will not be stressful for him.

Andy felt that it was time to add his two sense into the mix seeing how he wanted to so badly to sit back and watch the show.

"Thank you both for your concern, and pass that along to your siblings for us please. We are handling it every step of the way, and if we need any help you guys with be the first we call ok".

Nicole and Rusty knew the topic was closed so they turned their attention to the rest of the team to catch up on their lives.

Holding her hands on top of the table Andy and Sharon did everything necessary not to laugh at their kid's clever way to put their noises into the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So when do we tell them we have a wedding planner", looking at her. "Are we even asking them for help? And what about the cake?"

"Sorry, Andy we had to get a professional to do the cake because the vegan cake was really awful", she laughing as they got off the elevator hand in hand to the condo door.

While Sharon's head was down trying to find her keys she did not see Andy come to a dead stop.

She bump into him causing her to ask if he was ok only for him to point to the door. Before they could say anything their phones started to ring. They looked to each other with a 'oh no look' on their faces.

"Hello… yes", she said into the phone still eyeing Jack as he leaned against her door.

She heard Andy answer his phone to her left keeping a straight look on his face staring at Jack like he wanted to punch him in the face

"Why? Why? She though while trying to listen to Emily and Ricky at the same time. The day had been a good one with no cases only finishing up paper work. The wonderful meal that Nicole, and rusty brought the team made her so happy. The team don't always get to eat together often. But now that she, and Andy just wanted to relax. Now they were looking at their worst nightmare.

As Andy listen to the caller he eyed Jack to see if he would try to get close to Sharon in his disheveled state.

"Hello, yep… we are looking at him now. Your Mom is on her phone, and I am guessing speaking to Emily or Ricky or both right now".

"Andy I tried to reach you guys sooner, but I guess your phones were off, or on silent. Emily called to let me know what jack had in mind. It is why I left several messages for both of you", speaking at a rapid pace trying to catch his breath.

"Rusty relax we will deal with this", he said. "It is not the first time that Jack has pulled this stunned".

"Promise me that you will not try to hit the guy for all our sake especially mom's", chuckling at Andy.

"Yes, I promise on all of our kids heads I will not punch Jack in the face although I so want to. Is that good enough for you".

"Yep, don't forget how Mom would react if you hit him. Seeing that you are getting married soon".

"I am hanging up now so we can get rid of this nightmare. Are you on your way home?"

"Just about wrapped up there so about another fifteen minutes. Do you want me to pick up dinner?"

"Sure you know what we like", he said before hanging up the phone.

"So, Jack why you have graced us with your present?" he heard Sharon saying as moved closer to her.

Andy put his hand on Sharon's back letting her know that he is there is support her in any way she needs it. A tilted of her head was the only indication of her reply back to him. Andy always like to let Sharon handle Jack because if, or when he try to get involve Jack escalates his behavior towards Sharon.

But he plan to change his way of thinking especially after they get married in a few weeks. He will no longer just sit on the side lines when Jack decide to act the ass next time he blows into town. Sharon may not like the conversation to come in a couple weeks but it will not stop him from taking care of his wife or children from Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well, if it isn't the engaged couple", he said with a sneer leaning against the condo door.

Jack's very present was preventing them from entering their home, and just leaving him out there without having to deal with him at all was not an option.

"Jack I suggested you spill out whatever it is that you came there to say", as she returned the sneer.

"I came to congratulate you on your engagement, and to say no hard feelings", laughing as he was the only want to understand his joke.

"Thank you, now please leave. It's has been a long day, and we have better things to do then stand there talking to you", stepping forward to put her keys in the front door.

Jack moved at the last minute thinking Sharon would invite him in like they were old friends. His disregard of their marriage, and children never cease to amaze Sharon how callous, and without integrity another human being like Jack had ingrained in him.

"Come on Sharon you know that you still love me", shouting into the hall way for the entire floor to hear.

"If you were the last man on earth I would still run a mile in the other direction than ever deal with you again", shutting the door in his face.

Andy and Sharon made their way into the bedroom to change without a word spoken between them. Andy knew she needed time to process what just transpired. In a surprise move Sharon hugged Andy from the back eventually letting the tears flow. It was evident when they made their way to the bedroom. He turned around pulling her close rubbing her back to sooth her.

"You know you always handle Jack the right way instead of my way by punching him in the face", kissing her head.

"This is not tears of sadness, but tears of anger you know. At this point the only reason I have not slapped jack with a restraining order is because of the kids".

"Really, how long have you thought about that?" he said pulling her to sit on the bed.

"Since the day he reveal to everyone in the murder room about your blood clot especially with Chief Taylor there."

"Well I four one would not talk you out of it, but I don't want the kids to get upset. We have been able to deal with jack so much better now, and I think that he knows he does not bother us. He is not use to this new way so he keeps trying. I think we just need to keep doing what we have been".

"Yep, you are right", leaning her head against his shoulder".

"Oh the angels are singing, did you just say I am right?" laughing when she gave him a stare.

"Come on you we need to set the table because Rusty is on his way with dinner".

As they made their way to the kitchen Sharon stop suddenly facing Andy with a questionable look on her face.

"Did Rusty call you when I was on the phone with Emily and Ricky?"

"Yes, to warn us about Jack. His sister called him to let him know what was happening".

"Ok, I am happy they making sure to always help each other out even if they are miles apart".

"He wanted to give us a heads up and make sure we were ok".

"Quite a family we have there Mr. Flynn, and I have never been happier", as she deepening the kiss not hearing Rusty entered the kitchen.

"Please can't you guys wait for the wedding you are scaring me for life. Dr. Joe is very happy for all the money you are throwing his way for my therapy", laughing as he held up his phone for his siblings to see.

"Sorry, honey did not heard you come in", wiping her lipstick off Andy's lips.

"Obviously", rolling his eyes at them.

"Oh… I… Emily, Ricky what's going on? Taking the phone from Rusty.

As Emily laughed, Ricky was asking if it was ok to look now.

"Ha, ha funny guy, of course", she said.

"We just wanted to make sure you, and Andy were ok after Jack's surprise visit today.

"Yes, we are, and it was over very quickly", putting the phone down on the counter so Andy can see both kids as well.

Sharon, and Andy caught up with the kids' lives while trying not to get into the wedding too much. After saying goodbye the three made their way to the table to eat dinner, and enjoy the rest of the evening jack free.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You know now since we have gotten to the food part of the planning, you have to let the kids off the hook. Emily is coming to town in a few days, and I know with Nicole they are going to team up on you", Andy said as they made their way into the elevator at work.

"I know it is still so much fun, and I promise when Emily gets there, I will put she and Nicole out of their misery", she smiled as he opened the door to Major Crimes for her to walk in first".

"God you are very scary, and I will never get tired of saying that", shaking his head at her.

The case of a young women missing hit very close to home for the team especially Sharon with two daughters in her life. Friday brought a big relieve to the case and everyone involved in it. It turned out that the young women meet a guy on the internet, and did not take the necessary precautions before going on a date with the man.

"What do I always say it's always the 'Facebook, it's always the 'Facebook', nothing good will ever come out of dating online in my humble opinion", said Provenza looking around at the team as they finished up their paper work.

It was still early in the afternoon to warrant letting the team go home early. So they pulled out an old case making good use of their time. It was always a good thing when they could make head way into a cold case.

"Good Afternoon the most elite force in the LAPD", Emily said as they made their way further into the murder room.

All heads turn to towards the voice in surprise. Before they were able to reply back she shouted "Surprise! I thought I would surprise you both a day early. So here I am ready to help with the planning of the wedding", winking at Andy.

It took a minute for Sharon to come out of her shock seeing Emily, and Nicole standing in the murder room. It took Andy nudging her off his desk before Emily launched at her hugging her tightly wanted to never let go.

"Hey, honey are you ok?" asked Sharon still in Emily's bone crushing hug.

"Aw… yes… you know, I am just so happy to see you. It feels like it been a century see I physically touched you".

"Aw… this right here is love", Amy said with a wide smile on her face turning around to face Provenza.

"Honey I am so very happy to see you, and more importantly to have your physically present in front of me".

Emily turn side ways to look at him, and without warning flew right in his arms. Giving him the same bone crushing hug she gave her mom only a minute ago.

From her point of view no one could see Emily whispering in Andy's ear. Andy kept a straight face even when the words touched him to the very bottom of his heart, and threaten to burst it wide open.

The team continued to watch with amusement recognizing love in it primal and visceral pure state.

"Hi, Andy", Emily said as she pulled further into his embraced smelling his wonderful scent.

"Hi yourself back, but are you sure you are ok?" rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

Emily took a deep breath knowing that she was really emotionally seeing that it was the first time she saw Andy in person after the heart attack. She was kept informed, and spoke to Andy after the surgery. It did could not take place of seeing, and holding him for the first time in a couple months.

"Sorry, it was the first time I have seen you in the flesh since you know what", with her hands still around his waist.

Nicole with tears in her eyes was hugging Sharon while Emily was hugging her father. It dawn on her that they were truly more now than ever a family. There was an emotionally shift taking place in her heart. They were truly a blended family now. Prior to that it was only felt on a mental level.

"I am very happy to see you both, but I was under the impression you were arrive tomorrow which is Saturday".

"Well, I really wanted to come early, and the opportunity presented itself when my last show was cancelled because many of the dancers got sick".

"This is where I came in", said Nicole looking at her dad and Sharon.

Through all of this Andy held on to Emily as a happy none participate with a huge smile on his face.

"As I was saying Emily, and I speak a couple of times a week so when she told me her last show was cancelled I suggested the idea of coming early even if it was one day early", shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait did the other kids know about this?" Sharon continued to look slightly amused at Nicole and Emily.

"I called both Ricky and Rusty as I was on my way to the airport to let them know of my change of plans. I wanted to also make Rusty aware just in case something came up at work with Nicole".

"Beside myself Nicole, and I came bearing gifts of food for the whole team", as Nicole lifted the many bags in her hands that went unnoticed by Emily's arrival.

"How did you know that everyone would want?" asked Andy standing while Emily sat in his chair.

Smiling at him "A little birdie told me, and I am leaving it at that", spinning in his chair like a five year old.

"Well what we are waiting for the ballerina has spoken?" said Provenza leading the way to the break room.

"You too baby Flynn, Ye Gods another Flynn, I need to make up another name for. They are multiplying", he shouted disappearing around the corner causing everyone to laugh.

The food was set on the corner so everyone could serve themselves. As they sat down to eat the conversation was lively and full of teasing. At one point Emily and Nicole gave each other a look. Unbeknownst to them Sharon was the looking and knew what was coming.

"So, Mom how's the planning coming with the wedding so far?" sipping her water as she eye Sharon and then Andy over her glass.

"It's going very well with all things considered (you know case and all) I am really enjoying the process".

"Very subtle ballerina", as Louie rolling his eyes at her.

Turning very slowly to give Provenza her best mini Darth Glare which had the team in stitches.

They did not think that anyone else possess that looked. Knowing now not to ever piss off Emily.

The only response that Louie could give was, "Oh, my god there's two of them. Of all the things you could have pass down this is what she got from you", he said not the least bit intimidated by the baby glare.

"Emily you may not be privy to this information, but the glare no longer have the effect it did when I first meet the Commander", as he put the salad aside never to touch his lips if he can help it.

"Oh, come on Sir I know you still a little bit scared of her", said a laughing Julio as

Provenza just gave him side eyes.

"All those damn sensitivity training course only made me hate her more. And before you even open your mouth I am fully on board with the Commander now".

Andy was very happy to be an observer of all the mischief taking place. The fact that everyone was happy, healthy and in one piece was enough of him. Plus in a few weeks' time he would be marrying the love of his life.

As the late afternoon approached Emily started to feel the effects of her jet lag. She let herself into her Moms office to say goodbye.

"Mom I am starting to feel a bit tired so Nicole is taking me home. I will see you when we get home if I am up".

"Ok, honey we just have a few hours before heading home bar a case falling into our lap. If it happens then I will call you and Rusty to let you know", hugging her daughter as they made their way out her office.

They join Nicole and Andy at his desk gathering all her stuff to make their way out of the murder room.

"Bye Andy see you tonight", she hugged him closely making their way out their murder room waving to the team.

Andy stared at his two daughters leaving the room to make there to the elevator.

"Andy, Andy", feeling a pull at his jacket getting his attention.

He turned to see Sharon with a concern look on her face. "I'm ok so don't worry".

She lifted one eyebrow at him looking closely at his face as she put her hands on his chest to feel his heartbeat. Andy returned the favor by putting his hands over hers.

"I promise that I am ok. It's just something that Emily said to me when she hugged me".

"She said she has never prayed or cried so much in her life. Knowing what we were going through and she not be able to be there in person put a lot in perspective for her".

Nodding to Andy to follow her in the office Sharon just managed to keep the tears from flowing.

"Knowing you finally found happiness in your personally life, and it could all be snatched from you had her screaming at God in the early mornings when she had trouble sleeping. She always wanted me to know she came to close to losing the father she always wanted, but never had until I entered her life".

After the last comment Sharon could no longer keep the tears from flowing. Despite the blinds being open she wrapped herself in Andy's arms. Hopping not to get washed away from all the emotions her vise like grip tighten around Andy's waist.

"Feeling better now", as he pulled back to see her face.

They were not aware that the entire murder room was attuned to what was transpiring in the Commander's office which had them worried.

She nodded taking a sit in the chair as Andy did the same in front of her desk.

"You have raised some amazing kids Sharon, and it's all down to you not Jack. So you should expect nothing less from the three O'Dwyer", chucking a little to cheer her up.

He got the desired response when she started to snort laugh.

The team worried looks disappeared after they heard and saw the Commander laughing. Knowing whatever it was would be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Sharon and Andy made their way into the condo they could not wipe the big smiles off their face for the wonderful surprise of Emily coming home early, and lunching with both of their daughters. Coupled with the fact that they did not have a case.

"So, how happy are you on a scale of one to ten", he asked opening the door of the condo.

"There is no number to accurately describe what I am feeling. Emily coming early, and having lunch with both girls. I could not asked for more".

They took of their weapons, badges and jackets making way into the kitchen where they could hear Emily singing while Rusty was trying to get her to stop. Another voiced could barely be heard over the teasing and singing if you could call it that.

"Oh, my God she is terrible", said Sharon burying her head into Andy's chest.

"As talented a ballerina she is that talent does not extend to singing. My ears are ringing, and we just came in. I feel very sorry for Rusty, and whomever else is listening to this", as he peaked his head to look into the kitchen".

"Yep, I keep telling her to stop but she won't listen. Short of putting tape across her mouth which I know Mom would be very upset to see I am going to try to ignore her", Rusty said as he cut up the fruits to go in the salad.

"Come on do it Mom will never find out. I promise not to tell a living soul", grinning widely from the computer via FaceTime.

"Do not listen to him Rusty, Ricky will only get you in trouble, and leave you to fend for yourself".

All this time none of the kids have any idea that Sharon and Andy have been listening to all the goings on and enjoying it immensely.

"Do you want to interrupt them?" he asked.

"Nope this is too good not to listen to. I mean how often we get to enjoy this", holding on to his waist as they lean on the couch.

"So have any of you guys been able to get Mom to help with the wedding yet", Ricky asked in between the teasing.

"No, they both said at the same time".

"Wow it is weird not even Moms favorite could get the Bridezilla to give up control".

A surprise sound emanated from Sharon as Andy was quick to cover her mouth so they could not be found out yet. It was too fun listening to the banter between the kids. A great insight into what they really though. Wanting to know how Sharon, and Andy was handling the wedding planning.

"I dare you to call Mom a 'Bridezilla' to her face because I know Rusty, and I will be the only remaining children… oh and Nicole", a laughing Emily holding her side at Ricky stupidity.

"Ha, ha why do you think I said Mom's favorite? You have failed Rusty and me".

"After Nicole and I talked we came to a conclusion about the wedding".

"The result of the talk was", voiced Rusty before another crazy remark by Ricky.

"Well we both decided to let mom come to us if she needed any help. We all know how amazing she is at very thing she does, and we don't want her to think that she can't do it", as she danced her way to the fridge.

"Totally agreed with the decision you both came to. We all just want Mom and Andy to be happy. I am no longer in the middle of it so I second and third that decision", rusty said giving Emily a hug.

"Yes she is an amazing woman, and we have won the lottery getting her as our mother", said Ricky.

"So does it mean you will stop bugging us about Mom and Andy wedding preparations", Emily said getting the glass from the cabinet.

"Yep, I am no longer obsessing about it to you guys or mom and Andy. Listen I have to go talk to you tomorrow. Love you both", waving as he signed off.

"Ok are you almost finish, Mom and Andy should be there very soon", looking around to see if she needed to do anything else.

Sharon and Andy looked to each other with a panic look wondering how to pretend walking in the door right now. They quickly made their way to the door opening it and talking loudly so Rusty and Emily could hear them.

"Hey guys they heard from the kitchen by both Rusty and Emily".

"Hi, darlings what smell so good in there?" asked Sharon pulling Andy further into the kitchen to see all the work the kids have been doing.

"We thought you both would be tired so we thought we would surprise you with dinner. It's the least we can do you know", looking to Rusty as she addressed her Mom and Step-father.

The conversation was lively as they enjoyed a rare family time with each other especially Emily. Ricky was only a couple hours' drive, and Nicole was even closer. So having Emily there a great gift, and one they planned to enjoy until she had to go back to New York.

Emily and Sharon were told by the men that they would clean up. They made their way to the balcony as Andy brought coffee as they catch up with each other. By the way both Sharon, and Emily were holding on to each other told Andy all he needed to know.

"I am so happy to be there and especially for your wedding", she said laughing as Sharon smirked at her.

"You know the dead stare or smirk does not imitated me, ok maybe a little", holding her hands up in surrender.

"I am equally happy to have you there with me. My baby girl is there for two weeks".

As the ladies talk outside Andy and Rusty made quick work of cleaning up after dinner. They talk about every except the wedding. Which both men new talking about the wedding was useless without the women there.

"You know Mom we very happy for both you and Andy. You have finally found happiness and we are over the moon".

As Sharon sat and listen to her daughter talk about her happiness she wonder if she stayed married to long, and may have set a bad example for her kids. Staying in a bad situation because of your faith had her questioning her faith a little bit.

"I love Andy you know".

"Oh, I know and the feeling is mutual", holding her daughter hands in hers.

"This is the man Rusty, Ricky and I always wanted for you. And we hoped even before Andy you had divorced Jack a long time ago. It did not in any way give us a false sense of relationship because I can see you were thinking that".

"Oh, how you know we so well".

"Well, I am your daughter and your genius has grubbed off on us, I mean Rusty and me. I am sorry to tell you Ricky not so much", giggling while her mom gave her the Darth glare.

Holding her hands up "Kidding, just kidding".

"So you want to talk about what happened in the murder room?" getting up to follow Emily leaning against the railing.

"What are you talking about?" looking anywhere but at Sharon.

"I know you were very emotional, and whispering into Andy's ear. If you don't want talk about it just know you have an open ear with me".

"Oh, Mom I have no doubt you will always been there for us no matter what. If we don't tell you enough you are the most amazing mom in the world wide world".

It seems like so long ago that Emily received the phone call with the potential to change not only their lives but her Mom life forever. Being in the middle of her the season made it impossible to come to LA. Her guilt of not being there for her family has settle very deep in her heart. One that she is not sure that she will ever be able to forget herself.

Emily turned to face her mom "I will never forget the day I received the phone call from Rusty about Andy's heart attack".

"I know it was tough go for everyone and to have the team there was very reassuring. All of you were of great help even if you were thousands of miles away".

"I told Andy how much I loved him and he was a better father to me in the few years you two started to date than all the years I have been on this earth", as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I love him I do. Because of the many great things he does for you is, he love you more than life itself, and he looks at you every single day with adoration. I want to have a love like it in the future".

"Do you know that he talks to me once a week and sent me the pastries I love from the bakery down the road? He also sends me t-shirts with LA sayings and of course a few Dodgers jersey?"

"Aw… really I did not know that. That man what I am going to do with him?"

"Lets' see …. I don't know… maybe marry him".

"Ricky also got a few computer things and tickets to see the Giant's game".

"Really!

"Yep, he's a keeper even if you had said no, and you broke up we had plans to keep him just letting you know".

Andy and Rusty were now sitting on the couch watching TV, and turn to look at each other when they heard Sharon and Emily laughing.

"Well, they seems to be having a great time", Rusty said leaning over to see the two of the three women in his life.

"You will have to ask Rusty what Andy gave him I know you are dying to know".

"I don't know about you, but I would like to take a shower to get rid of the grim of all that traveling".

"Come on lovely lady your handsome future husband awaits. Rusty, and I have a few things to talk about".

They entered the condo closing the balcony door behind them. They were smiling as they made their way to the kitchen to put their coffee cups away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sharon stretched rolling over to see Andy looking at her with a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes as she reached up to kiss him on the lips. He quickly rolled her under him deepening the kiss as they both moaned out loud. A second later there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Mom are you, and Andy up yet. We have breakfast on the table all ready to feast on", shouted Emily in the hallway.

"No we are a bit business right now so come back in about thirty minutes", he shouted back.

"Shh… I can't believe you", laughing straightening Andy's dodgers shirt she likes to sleep in".

Sharon opened the door hoping that she looked representable. She stuck her head out in the hall to see Emily with a huge grin on her face. Her laughter got louder after seeing her Moms hair in disarray mostly likely from Andy's hands.

"Oh, honey you guys did not have to cook. But it is greatly appreciated, and we will be right out".

"Oh, ok, mamma", she turned to leave, "by the way, your hair", making a motion with her hands, and pointing to Sharon's head.

Her laughter was heard as she made her way down the hall towards the kitchen. Sharon closed the door with a huff leaning against it. This was why she did not tell the kids about the wedding planner yet. They teased her all the time but this time it was her turn and it felt good. This morning she will put them out of their misery. So far beside Andy only Patrice knows about the wedding planner.

"You know you are not helping right", pulling off her shirt dropping it in front of Andy as she makes her way into the bathroom.

"You know you are having so much fun with Emily there, and Ricky joining the rest of the kids in two days", hugging her from behind in the shower.

Laughing as he shampoo her hair, "I know but we are outnumbered so don't encourage them".

"Not promising anything but, I will try scout's honor".

She slapped his hands making her way out of the shower. "No time for that right now", throwing a towel at him.

Andy and Sharon got dress making their way down the hall to have breakfast with their kids. It was so nice not to be working, or on call this weekend. Sharon and the kids were doing wedding stuff while he was roped into doing whatever Provenza wanted to do today.

"Oh, this all looks wonderful", as she gave Rusty and Emily a hug as the doorbell rang.

Sharon turned to look at Andy with a confused looked on her face. "I wonder who could it be", Andy said making his way to the door.

Sharon and the kids waited in silence listen for who it could be at the door this early Saturday morning.

"Hey, oh my god, what are you doing there? Ah… not like I am not very happy to see you", slapping him on the back. "She will be very happy to see you, and will definitely cry when she lays eyes on you".

"Andy, whoever is at the door please let them in breakfast is getting cold", taking out the orange juice to take to the table.

"Sharon I think you need to see this. I am not sure I can offer an invitation to enter the condo", chuckling softly so she can't hear.

Looking at her two children to see if they were in the know she put the pitcher on the counter, and made her way to the door. As soon as she saw her surprise tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"I think you all have a bet to make me cry until the wedding, and I may not have any more tears to shed at the wedding".

"I doubt that could ever happen Mom. You seem to have an endless reservoir of tears", Ricky reached for her.

He stepped into the condo closing the door behind him, and with great enthusiasm lifted his mother off the floor in a big hug. He spun her around making her laugh which was music to his ears.

"Took you long enough to make it as always you kept it to the last second", Emily said hugging her older brother.

"Are you surprise I called him this morning to make sure he was up in time to get on the road", as Rusty finish putting the rest of the dishware on the table for breakfast.

"Wait a minute you all knew about this and no one told me", looking around at her kids and fiancée.

"Well it would not be a surprise if we told you right mom", rolling his eyes as he dropped his backpack by the couch".

As they sat down there was another knock on the door which was a surprise to Andy, Sharon and Ricky. Emily quickly got up to go open the door before her mom, or Andy could asked any questions.

"Hey, handsome one and handsome two", they heard Emily said opening the door.

They heard whispered voices, but could not make out who it was. Sharon and Andy did not see Rusty get up to get more dishware to add to the table. They had already gotten up from the table because their curiosity got the better of them.

"Oh, this is such a treat", she said holding her arms out wide for the grandsons to throw themselves at her.

A shouting of Grandma and Grandpa had both Ricky and Rusty finding their way to the front door with wide smiles on their faces.

As hugs and kissed were given all around Sharon and Andy made their way to the table with each grandson holding on to their waist. The boys were sited each on side of Sharon, and Andy, while Nicole, and Dean were able to position their chairs between Ricky and Rusty.

"This is so amazing I am so happy you all are there. You all know how hard it is to get all my wonderful family together even for something as little as lunch", kissing her grandsons head.

As the boys eat the rest of the family got caught up on each other's lives. The teasing and laughter was a long time in coming. They have had a lot to deal with Andy's health, and seeing how close they came to losing him the kids made a vow to visit more often especially Ricky, and Emily. Their jobs was also a big factor in making the decision to now spend more time in California.

Sharon phone interrupted their conservation at the table making everyone looked at each other. Sharon and Andy phone going off is never a good thing at any time of the day or night.

"Oh, no", said the kids at the same time making Sharon and Andy laugh.

Sharon got up from the table to check her phone on the kitchen counter. She read the text making her laugh. She turned to the whole family who eager to find out the outcome of the text message.

"Patrice is on her way up, and Louie is driving her crazy so she just wanted to let me know just in case she was the only one to make it to the condo's door", grinning at the family.

You could see the sigh by every family member that it was not work. They are always worried every day Sharon and Andy set foot in the Major Crimes division. A few minutes a hurried knock at the door was heard. Andy shaking his head as he made his way to open the door.

"What took you so long?" moving pass Andy to step all the way into the condo.

As he step further into the kitchen he stop abruptly at seeing the whole family there. Oh my god they are multiplying as Patrice gave him a death stare which he ignored.

"Tell me Commander is this your idea to torture me. First getting together with Flynn, which would combine your family, and Rusty now want to be a lawyer".

"Louie stop it you are just being grumpy", said Patrice as she hugged the kids.

"Not sure where I went wrong with all of this. I was very happy when the only time I had to deal with you was during sensitive training".

While Sharon and the kids found all this very funny Andy and Patrice had a scowl on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ok, are we all ready to go", Sharon said making her way to the kitchen counter to get her mobile phone.

"Please be careful I would like to have a bride on our wedding day".

"Hey, I should be the one worried about you, and Louie being left on your own", pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Flynn for the love of God will you stop doing that, I really don't want to see this I have to endure way too much all ready", stuffing his face with cookies.

"Will you shut the hell up I am saying bye to the love of my life".

"Aw… that's so sweet", was a chorus heard from the women in the room.

It only made Provenza rolled his eyes at the lot of them.

"Grandpa said a bad word", the boys piped up from watching TV in the living room.

All the women turned with their hands on their hip giving Andy the stare. He just lifted his hands in surrender. Sharon tilted her head towards the boys with their eerily non communication skills had Andy making his way to talk to the boys.

"Are we all ready to go and have some fun", Emily looked to room.

A loud cheer was heard by the rest of the women causing the men to look at each other shaking their head.

The women left after a long goodbye to the boys. They did not want to let go of the women. Soon after Andy discuss what the plan was for the rest of the day. They got the boys ready, and headed out the door not long after the women left.

"Flynn, can we stop to get some snacks before we head to the game I don't want to have to pay for any expensive food if I don't have to", Provenza said looking in the glove compartment box.

"We are not stopping for anything plus we are going to the carnival at Santa Monica first, and then the game later", he said driving with Provenza.

"Why did we not ride with the others", closing the box and looking to Andy for a response.

"The guys had more space for my grandson, Rusty, Ricky and Dean", rolling his eyes.

As they made their way to Santa Monica Pier, Andy and Louie talk a little about the wedding and what they thought of Chief Mason. They have both though of retirement during the weeks that Winne Davis was on their ass, but knew they had to fight to keep their family, and division out of her hands.

"We are the best at getting the bad guys off the street no wonder the rest of the LAPD is jealous of us", chuckling as he drove to the carnival.

"Hey I know, but all this new technology Mason is instituted in our division might just make me retire", huffed Louie.

The guys were right behind Andy, and Louie's car as they made their way down the highway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As they made their way down the highway the guys teasing, and joking would have gotten them in trouble with all the women especially Sharon. They fought back on fought on what to listen to the radio. But the boys won out with listening to Disney songs that had every one of them groaning.

"So, you think we are going to get out of the day without any incident. You know with Andy, and Louie together the police always somehow get involve", said Rusty speaking from the back sit.

"Will, I hope not because we will all be in the dog house, and the wedding may not take place", voiced Ricky on the passage side.

"She is used to it, and only hope that it is never their fault", laughed Rusty.

Rusty checked his phone to see if he had any messages from his mom, or the guys as they pulled into the car park. They were looking to park the SUV next to Andy, and Provenza.

"Oh, there they are", shouted the boys pointed to Andy's car parking next to them.

"We, are ready come on, come on", the boys ran out the SUV.

The men all shouted at the same time for the boys to stop. Rusty was able to lift Ben off his feet before he run towards Andy and Louie. While Dean pulled Jason in a hug to prevent his escape.

As Andy, and Louie got out the car they noticed the boys had escaped from the men "Hey, guys it is not good to run out of the car without an adult to hold your hands.

"Ok, what is the plan? We need to implement it fast especially before this two explode with excitement", Andy said looking at the rest of the guys.

They made their way to the first ride which was the Ferris wheel because the boys wanted to start there right away. They were pulled from ride to ride with arm full of stuff animals.

"Oh, man I am so tired right now, and we still have the game later today", Rusty sloped down on the bench.

They all joined Rusty with the boys napping one with Dean and the other on Ricky. They decided to go back to Nicole and Dean's house to rest with the boys since it was closer when they had to make their way to Dodgers stadium.

"Well, lets go then before I can't get up from this bench", grumpy pants putting his white bucket hat on his head.

The guys were hungry so they made some salad and steak for lunch while just sitting back to relax before they head back out. Andy wonder if the women were having fun with each other, and taking about them in a good way he hopped.

"Flynn, Flynn are you listening to me you look like you are in la la land", shouted Provenza.

"What do you want?" old man turning so he was facing the rest of the guys watching with interest.

"Ye, God don't tell me you are thinking of calling the Commander to see if she is having fun.

"So, what if, I was you can't stop me?" waving his phone in the air.

As everyone finished eating they moved to the living room to relax from the busy morning with the boys. Andy came down from checking on the boys to a scene making him laughed. He lifted his phone to take several pictures of the rest of the gang sleeping in the living room. He sent the pictures as a group text to the ladies. Not a second later he received a reply from all six with smart ass comments which he had to admit made he laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The ladies sat down in the lovely decorated room in downtown LA having a good time on a Saturday morning. Sharon, Amy and Andrea were happy they did not have to work.

"So, Mom are we meeting someone, or did you have a cake, and food person helping you organized all of this", as sipped her water.

Sharon looked around at Andrea, and Patrice with a smirk on her face "I have something to tell you and Nicole".

Nicole looked to Emily shrugging her shoulder as they both turned to Sharon to continued "I have not been honest with both of you about the help with the wedding".

Andrea and Patrice started to laugh as the girl had confused look on their faces. They knew all along that Sharon was teaching Nicole, and Emily a lesson in butting into her personal life even if it was well intended. Not talking to her, or Andy first did not sit well with her. She did understand where they were coming from so the punishment was not severe. A little harmless fun to keep her and Andy entertained.

"So, what is the big mystery?" they asked at the same time making the rest to the women laugh.

"Will, I wanted to tell both of you I have hired a wedding planner. I held back the information because all my kids decided they knew what was best for Andy and myself".

"Um… I… we just", a stuttering Nicole and Emily speaking at the same time.

Sharon raised her hands to silence them both.

Patrice, Andrea and Amy looked on with amused interest and laughter on how Sharon was a handling her children. It was a sight to behold for Patrice since Amy and Andrea saw first-hand at work.

She read them the riot act without raising her voice. Letting them know she understood where they were coming from, but next time it will be in their best interest to talk to them first.

'Ok, were are very sorry, but we just wanted to make sure you wouldn't put the church first, and your happiness last", said Nicole.

"We are really sorry for butting in, and thankful because the punishment could have been a lot worse", nodding at Nicole.

"Ok, you both are forgiven so don't let it happen again. You can always talk to me, and Andy about anything".

So as the women continued to wait for the wedding planner they were given small appetizers to hold them over. The teasing, and laughter was targeted mostly at Nicole, and Emily after their little stunt.

With laughter all around Emily thought of something while listening to the ladies have a good time.

"Hold up… Wait a minute", as she turned to look at her Mother.

All the ladies stop talking to turn their attention to Emily.

Smirking at her mother she looked at Nicole to see if she figured out the same thing. With the smile on her face Emily knew she was in the same line of thinking.

"Yes", said Sharon with a raised eyebrow.

"You tortured us and just read us the riot act, but our brothers got off Scott free. It is so not fair", looking to Nicole.

The ladies laughed because they knew Rusty, and Ricky would not be left out of this punishment. They suspected she, and Andy have not started to torture the boys.

Sharon laughed at Nicole and Emily rolling her eyes in the process.

"And what made you think I have not started my punishment, or they will be speared", looking over her glass of water she was sipping.

Both Nicole and Emily rubbed their hands together "So tells us please what you have in store", practically bouncing in their seat".

"Absolutely not because I want it to be a surprise".

"Oh, I can't wait", laughed Nicole.

"I couldn't agree more since they were the ones to involve us in the first place. We were staying out of this, but the temptation got to be too much", said Emily.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As the ladies continued to have a good time the wedding planner made her way over to the table to introduce herself to the rest of the bridal party. Sharon was laughing at the looks from both Nicole and Emily went the wedding planner showed up. They all sat down to listen to the ideas. Sharon and Lisa already put together most of the food, drinks and cake ideas. It was truly going to be a very small affair which Andy and Sharon both agreed upon right away.

"You were not kidding Mom when you said the wedding would be a small affair", Emily said sampling the food the waiter brought out.

"It was agreed upon by both Andy and I from the start".

Lisa the wedding planner went to check on the drinks to make sure it was all in order.

"What kind of drinks are we having? Asked Andrea turning to Sharon.

"Champagne, water, wine and Apple cider. Andy wants everyone to enjoy themselves, and not have to worry about drinking around him", replying to Andrea's question.

"Is the guest list completed yet, and how many with the final count? Asked Patrice.

"Well the team, and family", she said.

"Wow! I'm still surprise it's so small", a wide eye Nicole said to the room.

"All the people I love will be there, and it's all we want and need".

As the day was winding down the cake tasting was the last thing the women indulged in. They loved all of the sample cake brought to them. Eventually the choice was made by Sharon. She wanted it to be a secret from everyone so she got up with Lisa to let her know the one she choose.

'Ok, come on we would really like to know they all said in unison", turning to Sharon.

"You guys liked every one of them, but I wanted to keep it a secret", shrugging her shoulders.

They knew it was no use to argue further with Sharon because she would always win.

"Wait a minute something is not right. Mom you just said Andy, and you both choose the cake you wanted", explain please.

"We may have tried the cake already".

The gasp and unbelievable looks were exchanged by the ladies.

"They are both so sneaky, and I see it every day at work', said Amy looking to the other ladies.

The ladies decided after Sharon finalized everything with the wedding planner they would do a little shopping before going back home.

"Patrice you have been looking at your phone since we got there a couple hours ago", Amy said.

"Well I am a little bit worried, and want to make sure I don't miss a call. The guys are with Andy, and Louie need I say more", as everyone laughed.

"What is so funny?" asked Sharon sitting down to wait for Lisa to bring in the paperwork.

"Patrice is worried Andy, and Louie might get in trouble so she has been checking her phone constantly since we got there", laughed Andrea.

A hum was all they received from Sharon causing them to turn to look at her suspiciously.

Sharon tried to ignore them, but they were making it impossible to do so. She knew she had to tell them a few things but not everything.

"Andy and I have a deal if he breaks it he will be in a lot of trouble. Sharon and the ladies got in a staring standoff. They knew there was a lot more to the story but she was not willing to tell.

"Ah… well maybe we should leave well enough alone", said Amy to the group. "I know the look very well, and we will never get an answer", right Commander.

After the ladies left the Wedding Room they drove to downtown LA to shop. By late afternoon they had enough and started to make their way back to Sharon's condo. At one point in the shopping spree Sharon text Andy to see about dinner plans. He was happy to let her know he would pick up anything that the ladies wanted to eat. They agreed when it was time for both to leave to go home she let him know what they wanted for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

While Sharon and the ladies were shopping Andy and the guys were having a good time at the game. But what would it be without a few harmless incident. It is Flynn and Provenza after all.

Around the eighth inning the crowd around them started to get a little rowdy. Andy and Ricky looked at each other because no words were needed. They hoped the game would finish without incident. Rusty at one point alerted a security guard to keep an eye on things.

Not a second after he returned to his seat a few beers were sent there way.

"Oh, no", closing his eyes and praying it would not get much worse. He only went to mass once in a while on but he prayed anyway.

The boys were so into the game they were not aware of the mess the section they were in was becoming.

"Guys maybe we should leave now it's not like the Yankees will make a comeback. The Dodgers have it all in hand", said Ricky to Andy and Provenza.

'No, no way computer boy I am watching until the very last strike out. You know as soon as we leave the Yankees goanna come back", Provenza sat down letting them know he is not leaving.

The noise got louder as two men started going at each other. One landed right on Rusty and Andy knocking them back in their seat. Andy quickly got up to check to see if Rusty was ok.

"You idiot look what you did?" as he grab the guy by his jersey.

Seeing Andy launch himself at the drunk guy Ricky knew it was time to insert himself before it got out of hand.

"Ok, Andy let him go and think of Mom", he said.

"Hey… idiot you are very lucky I did not bash your face in", letting the man go with a little shove.

Dean came back with more security personal to help break up the fight on the verge of explosion. The boys were now watching with curiosity on their face. They had never seen their grandpa so mad.

"Oh, no we are in so much trouble", he grumbled sitting down.

"What? What is it? "Instead of answering Rusty just pointed to the Jumbo Tron.

At this point everyone stop what they were doing to look up and see their face in HD. While no one move for a few minutes the boys broke the tension by waving excited to see themselves on screen.

"Men I hope Mom, and the ladies are not home yet, or decided to watch the game. I am not saying a word", said Rusty.

"Well, I think it will be a problem", Dean said looking down at their clothes.

"Shit, shit", Louie, and Andy said looking at the rest of the guys.

"Oh, grandpa and Uncle Louie curse", echoed to little boys with wide eyes.

"Sorry it just slipped", they said.

"Listen we have to tell them the truth because lying will only make it worse. I don't lie to Sharon ever".

"Oh, my God you are so whipped", shouted Provenza.

Turing to look at Proevnza with a glare he continued what he was saying.

"And especially so close to the wedding, no way. I don't care what the outcome is I am not hiding this not like we can even if we wanted to", shaking his head.

"Andy is right just take a look at all of us", Dean pointed out.

"Do you think we could even keep this quiet with this two there. They can't keep a secret to save their lives", Rusty pointed to the boys smiling at them.

The security personal were finally able to take the rowdy guys away from their section just as the game finished. At least the Dodgers won making them a bit happy even after the mess they had to endure.

They got stared at from the time they left their seat to making it out of the stadium which took forever. The walk was no different making it to their vehicles.

"Come on Flynn last get this over with. I am not saying anything until they ask", Louie said as he got in the car.

The rest of the guys got in the SUV next to Andy's car. Waiting for them to get in and drive away. It took a while because they were arguing about telling the ladies the true.

"Well it could not be an outing without the love birds fighting", laughed Rusty as he ducked into the car to avoid the furious look by the Lieutenants.

Both vehicles pulled out of there spot to leaving the car park. The traffic out of the stadium was flowing even with all this people leaving. They knew once they got on the highway it would be a different story. Andy sent a text to Sharon letting her know they would get dinner.

The ladies made it back to the condo first.

The men pulled up in the garage where Andy parked in his spot next to Sharon.

"So, are we just going to sit there all day", asked Dean.

"If, I have to yes. I don't want to be in the cross fire so to speak", Ricky close his eyes hoping this would go over well.

They eventually got out of the SUV helping the boys out with their eagerness to get out of their car seat.

'So are we just not going to say anything", asked Rusty.

No one gave him an answer only a look to say not one word.

The silence was deafening as they elevator made its way to the eleventh floor. It ding as it opened with no one making a move to get out.

'Come on Daddy", shouted the boys as they ran to the condo door. Before they could stop them they knocked to be let in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hi, we are home. We had the best time with Grandpa, Uncle Louie, and everyone as they run into the living room.

"Hi, boys".

The women all turned to smile at the boys only then did they noticed they were covered in food. Sharon who opened the door to two flying boys and did not see the mess on them.

No one was going to asked what happened because they sure there was a good explanation for this. The boys recounted how their day went when the men slowly made their way into the condo. A look of concerned on their faces hoping not to be asked why they all were a mess.

"So, did you guys enjoyed the game and the carnival today?" asked Sharon looking around her.

"Oh, yeah we had so much fun grandma, we had a lot of hotdogs, sodas, fries, and so much candy", shouted the boys.

"Oh, we can see", as Nicole got up to get a towel to wipe their hands and faces.

"Louie how was the game?" said Patrice from the table.

"It was great we all enjoyed it very much. Although the carnival was ok not a ride person", pointing to himself.

The men all looked at each other not believing they were getting away with not telling how they looked a mess. Surprising was the boys not spilling the beans to the women about the incident at the stadium.

"So, I know you guys are hungry so here's the food", as Rickey moved to the kitchen.

As they sat to eat there was a lot of laughter, and teasing going on. It was just so nice for them to get to spend their free time together. With some of their cases it did not always allowed for time with family like this.

'Grandma, the game got so crazy where we were sitting…. "So how was the food and cake tasting?" Asked Andy interrupting the boys.

"It was great", voiced Emily looking at Sharon trying not to laugh.

'You know Nicole, and I had a bet on the game to see if the Yankees, or Dodgers would win", said Amy to the room.

"We figured we would be able to tell by your faces who won", Emily said with a smirk.

"We should at least watch the last two inning less start with the eighth inning", looking around the room.

"No, no, I mean we could just tell you guys, better yet tells us if anything is left to be done for the wedding", they stumbled talking over each other.

"No its ok we would like to just catch the ending", said Sharon pulling Andy to sit on the couch with her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

All the men looked at each other hanging their heads. They knew it was the end game for them so the just followed Andy and Sharon to the couch.

"Oh, good they are showing the last few innings on the local channel", said Andrea as she sat down trying not to laugh.

It was awful quietly in the condo as they sat to watch the game. Sharon eyed the ladies trying not to laugh. They were so pathetic looking like boys that lost their toys.

Fifteen minutes into the eighth inning you could hear the commentators talking about a fight in one of the section.

At this point Amy could no longer hold it in. She started to laughter so hard she was crying as well. All the men look at each other, and then at Amy wanting to know what was wrong with her. They did not see anything funny on the TV. Granted the fight was not shown yet only talked about.

"Ok, what is going on?" looking to Amy with a puzzled look on his face.

But before Amy could response Andy stood, and starting rumbling about the fight. In his panic state they could hardly understand what he was saying much less make sense of it.

"Andy, Andrew stop", shouted Sharon to get his attention. Which also got everyone's attention as well.

With his volunteered confession Andy did not realized the ladies were having so much fun at his expense. They mocked the men to no end as he tried to explain the food stains on their clothes.

"Oh my god you guys are so mean", laughed Ricky. "By the way Andy was all for telling you right away", nodding his head towards Provenza. "You know who was dead set against it".

As the incident played in the background Sharon went to explain how they found out.

"We finished early so we thought we will just enjoy the game on TV. Not soon after we sat down during the eight inning you all were front, and centre on the screen".

Raising his hand, "So why did you guys not call our phones to see if we were ok, or even better if we survive?" ask Dean.

"I have to admit I was scared for a second until the commenters explain the situation. The other guys were a nuisance not just to you guys but to others in the section. Security personnel were aware of the problem from several people".

"So you are not mad as us", Andy gave her a big grin.

"Well I was for a little bit after you grab the guy. Prayed the whole time you did not punch him in the face", glaring at him.

Andy raised his hands "Look I wanted to, but common sense prevailed. I knew it would not be good for me, and much less for you for me to punch the guy. He did deserved it after pushing Rusty and I".

"Well, thank you for using your head instead of your fist", kissing him on the lip.

"Ye, God will you to stop it I may lose my dinner", gripped Provenza.

As they laughed Andy, and Louie started to argue about the incident, and how Andy wanted to tell Sharon right away.

After the incident was out in the open they found they were able to relax, and enjoyed the rest of the day before heading home. They were all looking forward to the wedding in less than two weeks.

The End.

Thanks for reading. Always grateful for the reviews and the enjoyment you receive from my stories.


End file.
